This invention refers to a method and a device for connecting a holder body with a tool head, a plug of the holder body being inserted in a recess of the tool head. The device according to the invention also has a draw bar provided in connection with the plug, said draw bar having a head and a portion tapering from the head, and means for displacing the draw bar in its longitudinal direction relative to the holder body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,195 a device of the type mentioned above is disclosed. However, that device has obvious disadvantages due to the fact that the clamping force transmitted to the tool head has a radial component of considerable magnitude.
The device according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,195 also causes great friction losses between the draw bar, the clamping pins and the tool head.
The aim of the present invention is to disclose a method and a device of the type mentioned above, the clamping force mainly having axial direction and the friction losses between cooperating force transmitting means are eliminated.